


I Wish I Had Bet On This

by Treadstone17



Series: The Betting Pool [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treadstone17/pseuds/Treadstone17
Summary: A companion to the story I'd Bet Against That. However, this takes place from the point of view of one Ensign Thomas Eugene Paris.





	I Wish I Had Bet On This

I Wish I Had Bet On This

A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction

Treadstone17

Ensign Thomas Eugene Paris had been through a rough few months aboard the Federation Starship _Voyager, _as it thread it's way through the vast expanse of the Delta Quadrant.

Six months earlier, he had been stripped of his rank as Lieutenant, for disobeying an order from Captain Kathryn Janeway on the Monean home world, and sentenced to thirty days in the brig. It had almost caused a mutiny among the crew against the Captain. Tom Paris had played a key role, after his release, in quelling any dissent, telling anyone who would listen that _he_ was the one at fault, not the Captain.

_That _had led to disagreements with his mate, Chief Engineer, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, who had been incensed at the harsh sentence of her man. B'Elanna had criticized the Captain constantly since his incarceration. Tom finally sat the two women down with him later on for the three of them to talk things out, which diffused the acrimony between Captain and Chief Engineer. Tom had paid a price. While B'Elanna was again on good terms with the Captain, she advised Paris that his siding with Janeway over her, and much of the crew, meant the end of their often-rocky love affair. She wanted them to remain friends, but being dumped never did sit well with anyone's ego.

After his defense of the Captain, many had turned a cool shoulder to him, not understanding why he had sided with the woman who had not only stripped him of rank, but also incarcerated him-a sentence that went beyond the norms of Starfleet discipline. While it had stopped all the nonsense about mutiny, many felt hurt that Tom didn't appreciate their efforts on his behalf.

It had left him quite lonely at times.

Fortunately, he was bouncing back, as was his relationship with everyone involved in the recent unpleasantness. He and B'Elanna had come to terms with the end of their romance, and were still fast friends. The Captain had been impressed with that fact that, even though she had punished Tom harshly, he had immediately come to her defense upon being released from the brig, and may have saved the ship from suffering a mutiny. Those who had sided with him after his sentence, were once again happy to have this man, who was, quite literally, the soul of the ship, back at the helm, and back into his sometimes-childish ways.

Now it was time for Tom Paris to look to his future.

* * *

Of course, as a still young, handsome, well-built man, he soon thought about companionship with someone else. He wasn't sure who. He would always love the time he had spent with Meghan Delaney, and Jennifer Delaney....and.....sometimes both...at the same time, but he was beyond that now. He had also spent many an evening with Susan Nicoletti, his long-time friend, and sometimes fuck-buddy. Susan seemed to be attracted to a certain six-foot, former Borg Drone at the moment. He didn't blame her one bit for that. He had even had a one-nighter with Sam Wildman, shortly after the birth of Naomi, Naomi's death on “their” _Voyager”, _and the arrival of Harry Kim and Naomi from the “other” _Voyager_, after a spatial scission had duplicated the ship. She had just needed some comfort. Fortunately, they had remained good friends afterward, without falling into any more encounters.

He was beyond that now. He wanted to start settling down, to find a real love interest. Seven of Nine was obviously, at the very least a “switch-hitter”, Tom using an term from the old game of baseball to describe the gorgeous blonde's sexual proclivities, and she was batting from the female side right now. She was out. 

He thought back to Rain Robinson, the 20th Century girl he had met when Henry Starling had swiped 29th Century technology and tried to use it in the 1990's. She was like no one Tom had ever met: highly intelligent, an emotional firecracker, but just enough off her rocker that Tom found incredibly sexy and attractive. She was long dead, but her memory always made him smile.

There was only one real “woman” on the ship, as far as he was concerned. It wasn't a knock at his female friends on board, as all of them had grown in the last six years on Voyager, but there was one who stood out as a women-_the woman-_who Tom Paris, and, he was sure, most of the male crew members (and many of the female ones), desired more than any other.

Yet, in part because of her insistence, and in part of who she was, she was beyond the reach of everyone on _Voyager_: that being her courageous, unwavering Captain, Kathryn Janeway.

Tom Paris had known Kathryn Janeway all his life. Their families had once been as close as two families could get. A young Kathryn had “babysat” Tom from the time he was a Toddler until he was around nine or ten. As Tom grew into puberty, he spent many satisfying, but at the same time, frustrating nights, fantasizing about the older redhead, until his hand would be exhausted.

They had kept in on-and-off contact over the years. Tom thought it was hilarious that she had “introduced” herself to him, as if she were a stranger, at the Penal Colony in New Zealand, just before joining _Voyager_. He knew who she was immediately, but he hadn't seen her in maybe five years, and , Jesus, his eyes had almost popped out at how incredibly gorgeous she still was. Tom had always had a thing for strong, attractive women. Kathryn Janeway was all that.

So even while he was having trysts with the Delaney twins, and causal sex with Sue Nicoletti, Tom would still make his hands cramp many nights, dreaming of a gloriously nude Kathryn Janeway, in full command mode, ordering him to please her in every way possible. It was no surprise that, when having sex with other women-even B'Elanna, his mind often conjured up the diminutive, yet imposing overlord of _Voyager_.

Yet she was untouchable. Hell, even Chakotay had been held at arms' length by Janeway, even when Chuckles and Janeway had been stranded for two months on a planet after contracting a disease. If the Angry Warrior hadn't been able to get into her panties when alone with her for two months, how was a mere Ensign, recently demoted and jailed by said Captain, ever to have such an opportunity?

* * *

Tom was off-duty this day, but had spent some time tinkering with his pride and joy, the _Delta_ _Flyer_, the highly advanced shuttle that was a combination of Starfleet and Borg ingenuity. Even when nothing was really wrong with the _Flyer_, he often tinkered with her as a way to think, and to even mull over improvements to what he thought of as his ship. It was the 24th Century equivalent of people who tinkered with combustion-engine cars in the 20th Century.

He hadn't found anything to improve on the _Flyer _that day. No doubt, Seven or B'Elanna would think of something in the future. It helped to have two of the most incredible engineers in any quadrant as shipmates and friends, and they were gorgeous to look at to boot. An added bonus.

He had just made it back to his quarters, and decided to take a rare hydro shower. After doing some grease-monkey work, it often left him feeling more refreshed than a sonic shower.

As he lounged under the warm water, he started to think of his Captain again. Now, _there_ was a real woman: a small package of fiery, commanding, flaming red hair and blazing blue-grey eyes, and a body that, quite frankly wouldn't quite. He had seen her in her tank top on a few occasions, and the thought of the two orbs underneath made him want to salute his Captain in a very personal way.

Kathryn Janeway feared nothing. She gave into nothing. She was ten feet tall, but her body didn't know it. And that command mask was just _begging_ for someone to strip it-and her uniform-off of her. She was the ultimate combination of sexiness and power-a heady cocktail for any hearty, horny soul, man or woman.

He was cocky, but he wasn't full of himself, but he knew he could please any woman, if given the chance. And the thought of fucking Kathryn Janeway, was, for him, the ultimate fantasy. He knew he was long, thick and hard when he needed to be. He could have mind-numbing sex-simply pure fucking, but he also knew how to really make love to a woman. He craved both with his Captain.

He wondered: did she like to stay in command when being fucked? Or did she like to give up some control every now and then? Were her jewels shaved? He had always imagined that she was shaved, save for a very small patch of glittering red hair inviting any visitors to her treasures.

Tom suddenly realized he had a hard-on, and was stroking it, simply thinking about what he might do to the conqueror of the Delta Quadrant. _To conquer the conqueror, _he mused, making him laugh in the middle of his ministrations.

It didn't stop him from finished the task, quite literally, at hand. He left the shower with a satisfied smile on his face.

The next afternoon, after his shift was over, he was relaxing in his quarters. He normally liked to stay busy, but everyone needed some down time just to do nothing, and that's what he was doing today. He had some light 20th and 21st Century blues playing softly in his quarters-George Benson today, and he was enjoying it.

He was almost asleep, thinking again about taming the red-haired master of the Starship _Voyager. _

_"Janeway to Paris."_

He opened his eyes, thinking he might be dreaming.

"Yes Captain?"

"_Care to join me for dinner tonight?"_

Tom came fully away. Something in her voice...

"Uh, I'd love to, Captain. What time?"

"How's 1900 sound?"

"I'll be there, Captain. Paris out."

What _was _that timbre in her voice?

He shook his head.  
  
"Nah...."


End file.
